Impossible
by XxAzucar89xX
Summary: Arthur reconoce que en ocaciones se le va de la mano, cuando le da tareas y sobre explota a su siervo con tareas. Espera el dia de caza despues de tanto tiempo. Mejorar las cosas con Merlin, pero todo sale peor.
1. Parte I

**Impossible**

**Parte I**

Arthur, se remueve constantemente en la silla, cada cinco minutos cambia varias posturas, hasta encontrar la comodidad que necesita. Por una reunión larga y aburrida.Poco después se topa con la mirada inquisidora de su padre, indicándole tres cosas "_Siéntate derecho", "Deja de reclinarte." y _ "_Ten más respeto_"

Es suficiente después de todo, todo es menos soportable en estas semanas, como las actividades rutinarias, sus entrenamientos y las extenuantes cargas horarias cada día. Consciente de sus obligaciones y que debería manifestar interés.

Pero el aburrimiento termina con su paciencia, porque a pesar de que detesta este ritmo, odia este estilo de vida, y daría todo por dejar esa monotonía.

"_Desperdicio mis mejores horas…. Esto es, como si nunca acabara…" _Se repite mentalmente mirando a los presentes del consejo, a su padre, Gaius y a Merlín.

Van quinces semanas convertidas en espantosos días, apreciaría mucho disfrutar del verano. Espera por el día de caza, lo necesita. Sin embargo no es algo que realice de forma regular, debido al calendario en Camelot, que va acorde a temporadas. Lo que falta poco, solo debe esperar.

Además no todo es llanamente aburrido. Tiene al fiel sirviente y su incompetencia, su torpeza que lo caracteriza, lo cual es gracioso de ver.

Dada a su contendiente amistad, se soportan todo el tiempo, incluso al sobrecargarle trabajos, sorprende que no diga alguna queja en estas semanas. Es increíble que permaneciera a su lado, después de todos esos momentos difíciles. Lo cual sobrepasa de las tareas de simple sirviente.

Hay hechos en que Merlín viene a frenarle con una mano sobre su hombro, hacerle entrar en razón, y allí donde finge no escucharle.

El chico es bastante valiente, lo reconoce pero no va a decírselo.

Ahora existe algo con respecto a su sirviente, no puede precisar ¿Qué es?, porque permanece detrás de sus pensamientos coherentes y racionales. Intenta descifrar algunas veces y es todo un enigma. Le es preferible no escucharlo con regularidad, además es dar demasiada importancia. ¡Es solo Merlín, por amor a Camelot!

•.•.•.•

Para Merlín, lo rutinario no es más que tranquilidad y alivio. Los ataques han cesado durante estas semanas, a diferencias del último acontecimiento, donde Camelot estuvo cerca de la ruina, por culpa de un dragón. Y estas "maravillosas semanas" no tiene muchas diferencias a lo acostumbrado.

Inicia sus días disponiendo del desayuno para él príncipe y solicita un solo turno, porque Gaius le delego a repartir medicinas a la ciudad baja, donde termina por recorrer todo Camelot.

Durante del resto de las tardes, Arthur no es muy tolerable, pero no tiene de otra, con sus repentinos cambios de humor, sus quejas y frustraciones. Debe estar preparado, para cuando se desquite todo con él.

Como asistir a los entrenamientos, prestando sus servicios para llenar las copas con agua. Mientras recibe las burlas de sus hombres, quienes se hacen llamar caballeros.

Particularmente la boca de Merlín, siempre dice algo que enfada al príncipe. Por lo tanto el buen Arthur, tiene razones para castigarle con métodos poco ortodoxos. Siendo el blanco en todas las actividades de puntería.

Cuando concluye su servidumbre del día, pasa a trabajar como aprendiz del galeno de la corte, e incluye con un extra "Aseo de los Estanques de Sanguijuelas". Y terminar el resto de las entregas, de elixires, ungüentos, etc.

Casi lo olvida, debe hacer una lectura, algo infaltable al final de cada jornada.

El alivio de los fines de semanas apenas es palpable. Gaius no le da muchas tareas, excepto enviarlo a recolectar hierbas, con muestras escabrosas, que no son nada fácil hallarlas en el bosque. Si descansa, es solo si tiene suerte.

No es que se queje, ya que las noches veraniegas son únicas de apreciar en las alamedas, lo cual compensa su fin de semana.

Simplemente se conforma, no es como Arthur. Ambos tienen puntos de vistas incomparables, polos opuestos, o lados diferentes, así como una moneda de oro.

•.•.•.•

Hoy es el día, incluso ordeno a su sirviente tenerlo listo a primera hora. Pero no está en sus aposentos, no lo ve por ningún sitio, ni aparece cuando grita su nombre tantas veces, sin tener respuesta.

¿Quizás lo olvido? ¿No está despierto?, son tantos los _talentos_ de Merlín. Mientras camina de brazos cruzados, se encuentra con el desayuno servido en la mesa, la ropa lista en el taburete, tal vez deba esperar.

Odia hacer lo que está haciendo, a pesar de ello, ha transcurrido media hora. No le queda de otra que tomar la iniciativa, en vista de que no llega. A demás no es la primera vez que se viste solo.

Llegando al biombo, se desviste y en el proceso tira cada prenda al aire. Su acción tiene un propósito, e indiscriminadamente caen al suelo, para darle más trabajo cuando realice el aseo, ingeniosa su venganza, pero un acto infantil.

Le hace gracia verlo molesto cuando ve tanto desorden. Arthur se ha vuelto especialista. De pronto cambia su atención a sus pantalones, no distingue el lado que va al frente. Esto es terrible para él.

- ¡Estúpido Merlín! Tengo que hacerlo yo solo.

•.•.•.•

Una de la razones para no tocar la puerta, es que cree que si lo hace, dará algún aviso, lo cual llevara al príncipe en prepararse al recibirlo "_cálidamente_". Aunque la verdad, qué sentido tiene si, casi siempre llega tarde, ni al caso.

Abre la puerta, pasa lentamente la cabeza, preparado para oír el regaño, pero sus ojos azules captan a contra luz, el cabello rubio que sobresale del biombo.

_-¿Vistiéndose?- _se cuestiona así mismo.

Esta es la segunda vez que lo hace, se contiene tanto en reír allí mismo, sin embargo repasa la habitación y su sonrisa se borra al ver el desastre.

Claro que molesta, ahora comprende a su madre y las madres de Ealdor. Necesita darle un reverendo castigo, lo único que tiene es la puerta. Abriéndola de golpe al adrede.

Al oír aquel estallido Arthur da un sobre salto, como consecuencia se golpea con el candelero fijo de la pared.

-¡Ouch!- chilla de dolor.

Ahora Merlín se siente complacido al verlo frotar sobre la parte afectada para mitigar el dolor.

Arthur innecesariamente sale a ver desde el extremo del biombo, sabiendo que es obra de su sirviente.

-¿Se encuentra bien Sire?- Merlín tiene tantas ganar de reírse, pero no en su presencia.

- Llegas. ¡TARDE!. – Le grita desde el biombo para demostrar a su sirviente que no ha sucedido nada, que no le duele y puede colocarse el solo su pantalón.

Merlín suelta unas carcajadas no tan sonoras. No está bien burlarse de la desgracia ajena, pero se lo merece.

Arthur reaparece delante del biombo, para encararlo ya vistiendo la camisa azul, el pantalón marrón, chaleco de cuero, y las botas de caña alta, que Merlín dejo listo en la madrugada.

- ¿Dónde estabas Merlín?-

Trata de resistir la mirada, presiona con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, siente como si estuvieran cortándolo en pedacitos en estos momentos.

- Yo estaba… hm…allá abajo porque… Bueno, quería ver si no faltaba nada y…- imposible no dejar de balbucear, cuando debe aclarar su garganta tras cada palabra. Si la mirada del príncipe no fuere tan intensa, como si quisiera asesinarle. Hablaría fluidamente.

-¡Deja de inventarte escusas! -lo reprende fijando su vista para ajustarse el guante en la mano derecha. – Y que caso tiene. Eres un inepto.

Merlín aun no lo ha pillado, con medio cuerpo adentro, pies afuera del aposento, bajo el umbral de la puerta.

- Si lo soy, no tengo por qué ir Sire– alega sugerente.

- ¡NO! ¡Completo Idiota!- vuelve a gritar. Siempre exasperándolo, con sus erróneas suposiciones.

- Ya estas vestido. ¿No veo el problema?– Indica con una sonrisa cálida.

- ¡MERLIN! ¡No me refiero a eso! ¿No lo he repetido? Solo gasto saliva en decirte que toques la puerta antes de pasar.

-¡Oh! ¿Eso?- finge sorpresa- Pero ya entre ¿no?- Aclara encogiéndose los hombros, como si no le afectaran sus gritos.

- ¡Deja de hacerte el listo!- le amenaza con el dedo índice derecho.

- Es solo la puert…- Calla de súbito al ver volar en dirección suya un objeto contra su humanidad. Se ampara cerrando un poco la puerta.

¡Clack!

Ese fue el sonido de una vela estampándose contra la pared, resultado de una mala puntería del príncipe.

-¡Fallo Sire!- aplaude con atrevimiento.

-Mer- lin- arrastra cada silaba que forma su nombre y bufa iracundo, en busca de otro objeto sobre la mesa. Cuando Merlín huye a tiempo, solo le deja con las ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza.

Arthur coge el otro par del guante, para salir de una buena vez. A ver si tiene suerte de alcanzarle.

•.•.•.•

Al ver cabalgar al príncipe, uno puede contemplar la calma y la tranquilidad que lleva. El estar en estos bosques, se olvida de todo y apreciar la vista que ofrece el paisaje. Y como si el sol estuviera de su lado, brilla radiante en el cielo.

Conservando el silencio desde que partieron, para Arthur eso está bien, pero no para Merlín, aunque luego se acostumbra. Ambos ocupados en sus propios pensamientos. Y un par de hombres cabalgando atrás, con los perros de caza.

El príncipe gira en dirección de Merlín, allí observa pequeños detalles, la expresión aburrida el sudor en su frente por culpa del calor. Tal vez por eso que se ve molesto. Y no porque están de caza.

Pero lo que en realidad fastidia a Merlín, es otro asunto.

_-¿Cuánto falta?-_ Tiene tanta hambre, que sus entrañas rugen por comida.

Solo pensar en comida le da más hambre de la que ya tiene, tentado a llevar la mano izquierda, al interior de su bolsa y extraer una manzana jugosa.

Incluso le duelen los muslos, y van a seguir doliéndole un buen rato. Ya que Arthur no tiene intenciones de hacer una parada.

Detesta el sol que hace, pero para alivio los campos abiertos terminan en laderas del bosque, allí solo se dibuja un imperceptible camino. Un vez pisando el lugar agradece la frondosidad de los arboles.

Pierde su autocontrol, tentado por una segunda oportunidad, es apremiante burlarse de la reacción que ha tenido su piel y el ardor que deben tener sus mejillas, el puente de su nariz, sus orejas y las manos. Nunca creyó que tuviera una piel tan sensible. Merlín en definitiva, solo le faltaba unos pasos para ser chica.

•.•.•.•

Son aleatorias las miradas de Merlín, solo que no vislumbra porque la sonrisa estúpida que lleva en el rostro. Tal vez la caza lo tenga muy animado, pero no es para tanto. Bien se lo merece, no hubiera soportado un día más con su horrible humor.

¿Soportaría a la imbecilidad real? Es muy paciente, pero tiene un límite. Arthur es abominable, ni recordar su mala suerte en la octava semana, limpiando en presencia suya sus aposentos.

Aquello fue a propósito, premeditado, el quedarse sentado sin siquiera moverse de su escritorio. Recuerda muy bien los hechos:

_Hace la limpieza, evitando hacer demasiado ruido, sin desconcentrarlo en su trabajo. Lo cual es la revisión de registros, por lo tanto hay tantos rollos de papeles sobre la mesa._

_-¿Merlín?- Como buen sirviente voltea, para ver que se le ofrece. Pero sobre todo odia escuchar su nombre en ese tono. - ¿Podrías respirar por la nariz como una persona normal?- Arthur no busca ser hiriente ante esa petición. ¿Claro que no? ¡Es una completa mentira! Claro que lo hace, siempre lo hace._

_Merlín se sorbe la nariz, pero Arthur no es muy perceptivo. No tiene idea que su leal sirviente, ha contraído un resfrió en pleno verano._

_-Do siento Sile. Estoy lesfliado- le contesta rápido. _

_¿Porque necesito mostrarle un signo, que van acompañados de la nariz congestionada y una voz chistosa?_

_Pero para Arthur, esto merece ser sacado de provecho. Que Merlín haga esos ruiditos inocentes es molestoso pero su reciente silencio, es satisfactorio._

_- ¿Resfriado? – Pregunta esbozando una sonrisa de lado.- Y yo que creí que olvidaste como respirar. – _

_-Eh polque tengo la naliz tapada- trata de defenderse._

_Merlín nota el deje de burla de Arthur sobre de su estado, disfrutando de la desgracia ajena, pero no va darle el gusto de sentirse ofendido._

_- Vaya ¿Gaius no puede darte algo para eso? Por lo menos esto debe tener cura._

_Arthur es consciente que debe parar. Dudoso si seguir o dejar la conversación, pero continua forzándolo a responder, por lo tan hilarante que es escucharle hablar así. Un poco de diversión no mataría a nadie._

_Es solo un resfriado._

_- Me dio ulas medicinas. Pelo dijo que el ulos días se me pasalia.- respondió volviendo a sorber su nariz.- Es nolmal en esta época del año y…_

_-¡Basta!- risas y más risas. _

_Arthur le hace una señal de alto, para cortar la diatriba de su siervo. Al terminar le pide que vuelva a lo que estaba haciendo. Merlín inclina la cabeza y obedece regresando a sus tareas de aseo._

_- Por eso estabas tan callado estos días.- agrega de pronto, con voz preocupada._

_Y un calorcito fue extendiéndose en el pecho de Merlin. Quizás Arthur no es cruel.-Ojala te enfermaras más seguido.- lo complementa con tono mordaz._

_Aquello hizo que el calorcito en su pecho se evaporara. _

_-Y mas te vale, que no sea contagiosa- continua, al tanto que regresa su vista en los papeles._

_Este era el modo que lo trataba… uno de los tantos días._

Merlín es naturalmente torpe, no tiene la intención de alterar el equilibrio, romper el cómodo silencio que se encuentra Arthur. Sin embargo el príncipe se molesta enormemente por ello, hasta tal punto de gritarle, regañarle e hiriéndole con toscas palabras.

Lo único que puede hacer en estas situaciones es aguantarle sus bromas hirientes, sus burlas y sus cambios de humor, solo está tomando toda esa frustración con él. Dejar que las palabras de Arthur pasen por encima, y restarle importancia, con cerrar los ojos, exhalar todo el aire y volver a inspirar contando hasta diez, es una mejor manera de tranquilizarse.

Piensa que _"No tiene importancia" "No debería enojarse_". Suspira regresando a la realidad, voltea a ver al príncipe. Cree que tiene que decir algo.

- ¡Falta mucho Sire!-

•.•.•.•

La ocasión que Arthur se permite observarlo, concluye que Merlín es de los que duermen con los ojos abiertos. Es gracioso verlo tan absorto en sus pensamiento.

-¡Al fin despiertas! - agrega con exagerada exaltación y sarcasmo- No impacientes. Que ya llegamos.

-Solo, es por saber- Ignora el sarcasmo- Cabalgamos horas y no hemos descansado, me duelen tanto…- detiene sus palabras, casi arriesga revelar su pequeño problema personal-No me refería, bueno. ¡hm! Solo es…

Arthur no le dejo terminar.

- Merlín si os duelen, no es culpa mía- le puntualiza con suficiencia irritante y curvando una gran sonrisa. – Bueno podría solicitar a las caballerizas que os consiga una silla especial, para la Lady. Una suave y mullida. – concreto con malicia.

-¡Oh! Que apreciado de su parte. ¡Mi lord! – responde con fingida voz aguda, siguiéndole la línea de aquella broma. Y Arthur carcajea complacido y victorioso.- Considero que es una suerte. Supongo que los de la realeza las tienen gordas. Pobres caballos.- murmuro de pronto.

No le da ni tiempo de frenarlo cuando suelta aquel insulto.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Soy El príncipe! ¡No puedes faltarme el respeto!- Arthur entorno los ojos, tensando su mandíbula, realmente ofendido.

- Pero tú ¿si puedes?- le plantea.

- A menos que desees que os castigue. ¿Recuerdas?- lo amenaza probándole para refrescarle la memoria. Y parte de su plan es verlo sacudirse de miedo.

- Una falta de respeto, me llevaría ¿al cepo?. – le recita la advertencia, como si no significara nada.

- No deberías tentar tu suerte- Arthur alza las cejas.

Merlín se atreve a confrontarlo con la mirada también, provocando que el príncipe se acerque con su caballo.

- ¿No? Pero no estamos en el castillo- murmura acercándose también con su caballo, practicante retándolo y sorprendiéndole.

-¿Qué insinúas Merlín? – Voltea para mirarle con suspicacia.

-Podría huir si quisiera. – responde mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, demostrándole la veracidad de sus palabras. No dura mucho, se muerde la lengua por lo que acaba de decir.

Arthur no lo resiste, sabe que le ha dolido sus palabras, aunque podría tomarlo de otra forma. Cree que podría tomarlo como una broma, pero su rostro no es contrario a la intensidad de sus palabras.

Se permite sonreír, descolocando completamente a su siervo. Volviendo aproximarse una vez más.

Merlín esta tan acostumbrado a esta cercanía y solo podría tratarse de una cosa. Ser empujado del caballo, de forma amistosa. Y no, no ocurre, porque no es un buen momento para bromas.

- Aunque quisieras- susurro inclinándose cerca a su oreja derecha - No te detendría.- le aseguro dedicándole una mirada orgullosa.

Desvía la mirada, incapaz de responderle. Y solo hay una cosa que comienza a filtrase dentro suyo. Es una sensación de ahogo, que no lo soporta.

Si Arthur antes sospechaba, ahora lo confirma, la actitud, la forma reacia, el cómo le evita, el distanciamiento e incluso cerrarse en sostener una conversación. Merlín no es Merlín.

Viéndole que no puede soportar la tensión se ha formado, como si quisiera cortarla y explotar allí mismo. Controlarse es imposible para él, aprieta los puños, con frustración, ira y el enojo comprimiéndose y explota al final.

La insubordinación lo toma por sorpresa, Merlín acaba de espolear su caballo con fuerza, saliendo con una velocidad que ni él príncipe duda en realizar la misma acción e ir detrás él.

Si era un reto lo que buscaba Merlín, de seguro que acaba perdiendo. Solo lo ha hecho para provocarlo, tras decirle que "no lo detendría", y ahora se está contradiciéndose a sus propias palabras. Y a medida que cabalgan en forma turbulenta atravesando el bosque, Arthur puede sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, proporcionándole una satisfacción que no había sentido en días.

Sus hombres no comprenden el repentino interés en iniciar una carrera a caballo. Y van detrás del príncipe.

Tiene el pulso acelerado, en cuanto en mente, solo puede pensar en su destino, "Juntos unir las tierras de Albión" y exponer su vida e numerables veces, cuidándole la espalda como si se tratase de su hermano, amigo, aquello debe ser reciproco. Bueno no lo olvida, que Arthur salvo la suya una vez, pero ese imbécil y arrogante no merece su don.

No es el único con un gran destino, sobre los hombros.

Y pensar que fue hace un tiempo atrás, estas mismas ideas egoístas llegaron a su cabeza cuando conoció a Freya, el plan o sueño de huir con ella y establecerse a vivir cerca de un lago, formar una familia. Un sueño de adolescente quizás, pero fue un sueño que tuvo que enterrar. Con sumo dolor.

Pero esto es innecesario, ¿no?, simplemente ¡no!, no puedes huir de tu destino y de los problemas, solo debes hacerte cargo y enfrentarlos. Pero… ¿cómo? Cuando a lado, que se supone que es el otro lado de una misma moneda… es tan insoportable. Jamás será aceptado por sus estúpidos perjuicios. No es que importe, pero su magia…no puede creer que él quien se dice que será Rey, sea tan tonto, como para no darse cuenta que gracias a eso, acaba vivo frente a tantos desastres

Una voz lejana detrás de sus pensamientos, juega decirle, que Arthur es nada sin él.

Es irónico, que aquel que odia la magia, lo protege secretamente a su hijo. Arthur podría ser distinto a su padre, pero aun así no confía lo suficientemente en él. No si su vida depende del pulgar de Uther.

No puede seguir… en ambas cosas. Frena la lluvia de ideas y pensamientos que lo invaden. Siente rabia, enojo, está harto. Le gustaría huir de verdad, pero no tiene a ¿Dónde? Donde vaya su destino va a llamarlo, atormentándolo en cumplirlo. Es el momento para detenerse, aminorar la marcha de su caballo, aguantando el dolor en ambas costillas.

Arthur se calma, al pensar que con lo torpe que es su siervo, se daría con las ramas bajas de los altos arboles que crecen en este bosque.

Sus hombres se detienen detrás de él.

Merlin acaba cansándose. Respira elevando sus hombros, encorvando su cuerpo hacia adelante para recuperar el aliento.

Arthur está a punto de decirle algo, con un toque de insulto de por medio.

Si Merlín puede hablar mucho, y decidirse en no hablar de sí mismo cuando está molesto. Merlín puede ser un libro abierto y misterioso en algunas líneas, porque necesita ser entrepretado. Merlín es algo fácil de conocer, y ser difícil en ambas partes.

Pero el sonido de algo acercándose con velocidad, quebrando ramas a su paso, llaman la atención y rompe el silencio.

•.•.•.•

Atraviesa por delante de Merlín un ciervo gallardo. Robándose la atención de ambos y prácticamente es un alivio. Sobre todo para Arthur, al olvidar por completo sus pensamientos acerca de su sirviente.

Inesperadamente este animal tan habido viene acompañado de otro.

- Son dos- murmura algo tan evidente, Merlín.

Después de todo el día no puede empeorar. Y el momento de caza inicia.

Los ojos de Arthur se conecta con sus dos hombres para darle la señal al tiempo que observa como permanecen inmóvil los dos ciervos.

El único movimiento que realiza es al tomar su ballesta, y si aun están quietos, es la grandiosa oportunidad. Al siguiente segundo saltan, alejándose, burlándose del cazador.

No les queda más que ir tras ellos.Y Merlín es el último en seguirlos. Para cuando llega al único lugar, en el claro del bosque, Arthur los cazo.

-¡Vaya, esto es grandioso! Dos pájaros de un solo tiro – fanfarronea su victoria.- ¡Merlín! Encárgate de ellos- No es una sorpresa que le dirija la palabra después de lo ocurrido.

El nombrado asiente con mala gana, constantemente la tarea sucia es para su persona. Arthur se acerca al caballo para buscar en sus alforjas un ovillo de cordel.

- Átalos. Y esta vez ¡hazlo bien! Merlín- le ordena lanzándole el ovillo, siendo atrapado en el aire. Merlín no le ha contestado ni un simple monosílabo, solo asiente imperceptiblemente con su cabeza con sus notables orejas rojas.

Arthur se esfuerza en actuar, en demostrarle que no importa. Quizás no es como una pelea de niños, donde tras darse golpes y mordidas acaban jugando nuevamente. Ni siquiera se dicen lo lamento, o se piden disculpas, tal vez sea de un modo silencioso e intangible. Pero esto no es así.

Tan solo Merlín quiere verse ocupado, Arthur no tendría porque preguntarle por su rebeldía. Estando concentrado en su tarea evitaría cualquier interés en ser distraído. Por ello se dedica en silencio atando las pesuñas del animal, envolviéndolos con tela de lienzo curtido para resguardarlo, durante el viaje.

Se aferra en su tarea y alejar su mente. Luego se encargara de ello. Basta solo tragarse el regaño y tragarse las ganas de decirle lo que piensa.

Para entonces Arthur decidió por explorar el lugar, pateando alguna roca del camino, levantando la mirada al cielo en busca de alejar sus pensamientos. _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Huir? _Pero el sol veraniego le da de lleno en los ojos, tras el movimiento de una enorme nube. Piensa que lo mejor es compensar el momento, no va a decirle una disculpa, porque prefería llevarlo un buen lugar y lo tomara como una que decirlo, además no tiene caso hablarle.

Sobre todo al observar a su siervo aun de cuclillas dándole la espalda.

•.•.•.•

Trascurre una hora desde que Arthur ordeno a sus hombres regresar al castillo para seguir incursionando en el bosque, Merlín no sabe como logro que lo convenciera.

Bueno, no han dicho nada, pero nada durante el viaje. Arthur se siente estúpido tener que hablar y responder por él mismo. Ya que se niega en hablar.

- La taberna no debe estar muy lejos de aquí-agrega entusiasmado.

- hm- es la única respuesta gutural de Merlín. Arthur tiene ganas de golpearlo por idiota.

Si supiera que Merlín desea gritarle. ¿Dónde ha sacado tales suposiciones?, de que a él le gusten las tabernas. ¡Oh si! Ha sido Gaius. Nunca ha pisado ebrio el castillo, ni mucho menos sus aposentos, ni las cámaras del príncipe. Ni siquiera ha comprobado si tiene aguante con jarras de hidromiel.

Quiere decírselo, pero prefiere seguir callado.

Al fin logran ver la taberna, en medio de la espesura del bosque. Merlin le da un vistazo al lugar, desmontando y arreglándose las ropas. Se preparan para entrar, Arthur conserva su buen ánimo abriendo la puerta de golpe, para atraer las miradas. Pero eso no sucede.

Nadie se percata la llegada de los dos. Merlín sonríe para sí mismo, por lo ridículo que ha sido eso y en vano.

No les sorprendente que el lugar este muy concurrido, pero es una suerte hallar una mesa disponible y dos lugares cerca de la barra. Se supone que van a sentarse juntos, pero Merlín prefiere la silla cerca de la barra, cuando no detiene sus pasos detrás de Arthur que ha optado por sentarse en una de esas mesas, donde planea compartir una jarra de hidromiel con su siervo.

Pero al verle hacer esto, lo deja. Quizás no es el momento. Ó tal vez se arrepienta, apuesta a que no tiene una sola moneda en el bolsillo, no va a pagarle la bebida, ese será su castigo por escoger el lugar.

Una señora mayor, robusta con un paño en la cabeza que sujetan sus rizos se le acerca.

- ¿Bebida o comida?- Arthur no le queda por arquear la ceja, nunca antes había probado la comida que no fuera hecha en el reino o de las manos de su sirviente. Esta era una oportunidad.

-Traedme la mejor especialidad del cocinero y una jarra de hidromiel.

La mujer toma la orden y se aleja hasta llegar a una puerta cerca de la barra y había olvidado la vista puesta en su siervo quien no estaba muy solo, alguien ocupaba la silla cerca de Merlín.

-Hola- una voz cordial se dirige a su siervo y Arthur puede oír todo desde su sitio.

- Hola- Merlín responde nervioso por la presencia femenina de al lado. Una mujer de cabello castaño, generosamente ondulado y no recogido.

-Te han dicho que eres el más simpático de este lugar- Coquetea regalándole una sonrisa, con una encandilada mirada verde.

Merlín repasa en un segundo la taberna, si bien hay hombres, en el lugar también hay mujeres. - ¡No!- responde inseguro.

- Estupendo- murmura para sí- !¡Hey! Una jarra de hidromiel para mi apuesto amigo.- alega la mujer al cantinero.

Merlín nunca había sentido tanto ardor en las mejillas. Quedo completamente sorprendido ante la alusión, pero debía detenerle.

- Yo no bebo- declara negando con ambas manos. Presamente llega a oídos de Arthur, apunto de escupir el líquido de su boca, mientras los escucha hablar. ¿No es Merlín quien siempre llega tarde o desaparece sin decir nada, para luego enterarse que ha estado en la Taberna? Un completo mentiroso. ¡A ver donde lo conduce esto!

La carcajada es limpia, contagiosa, hasta que Merlín se deja llevar.- Estamos en una Taberna, por si no lo habías notado.- agrega con fingida sorpresa- ¡Óh! y estas sentado en una silla cerca de la barra.- le señala con clara evidencia.

Merlín sonríe por sentirse verse como un tonto- Si lo sé, es solo…-

La chica se gira sobre su silla para mirar a los alrededores- Ya entendí. No hay mesas, ¿y bienes de tan lejos para comer la famosa especialidad de la cocinera?

- hm, Si- responde, no le queda de otra. Solo así acabaría con las suposiciones curiosas de aquella chica.

Arthur solo confirma una cosa, Merlín es un mentiroso.

- Mi nombre es Tabata- le extiende la mano para ser estrechada.

- El mío Merlín- corresponde la mano.

A todo esto al príncipe le parece ridículo, oír como Merlín tartamudea al inicio de cada oración y luego la suelta fácil.

-Así que no bebes. Estoy al tanto…-Se le acerca con aire de secretismos al oído- de tu destino…- le susurra- Es que yo os enseñe a beber- Merlín vuelve a sonreír. La chica le arquea las cejas con complicidad.

Ha encontrado una chica interesante y con buen sentido del humor

- Pues debe tener razón.- acepta con ganas de hacerlo.

El príncipe bufa por segunda vez, rodando los ojos pero la comida humeante que llega a su sentido del olfato hace que sus papilas gustativas salten por probarla.

Bebe a sorbos, es dulce, sabe a fermento, porque lo es, además el líquido es suave al tragar, y se seca al final de su garganta.

-Lo ves, es deliciosa- le anima.

-Hm si.- contesta conteniéndose en toser, cubriendo con un puño frente a sus labios, hasta que pase y traque saliva.

-Ya te le acostumbras.- agrega.

La conversación dura una media hora, en ese trascurso Arthur le ha parecido entretenido. Parece ser que las historia que cuenta Merlín, divierten a la chica. Se ven tan animado y se les escucha felices que no hay necesidad de seguir volteando cada rato para verlos.

Observa la ventana, que da vista al cielo, el cual se oscurece lentamente. Quizás debería pedir una habitación cabalgar durante la noche no es algo que le apetezca muy seguido. La puerta se abre y dirige su vista, encontrándose con un par de miradas frías, registrando el interior del lugar. Arthur se arrepiente de haber fijado la vista en ese instante.

¡TAC!

La silla se cae, se escucha la risa de su siervo y de la chica entremezclándose con el bullicio del lugar.

-¡Qué demonios!- Al girar ve a su sirviente siendo sostenido por la mujer. Ahora que la ve en verdad, se trata de alguien peculiar, sus ropas no son un vestido sencillo. Viste unos pantalones, y una camisa que cubre el tercio superior de sus muslos. La mujer se ve atractiva pero no deja de ser una amenaza.

No está más que conduciéndolo a las escalera, arrastrado sus pies en cada paso. No puede creerlo, ¿así se ve Merlín ebrio?

Se levanta de golpe para rescatarlo, viendo como la mujer acerca sus labios al oído, susurrándole cosas inteligibles, lo cual convierte el rostro en carmesí de su siervo. Esto es por descuidarse un minuto de él.

- ¡MERLIN!-

Voltea al llamado, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Arthur, y la chica se sorprende de que no estuviera solo.

- ¿Qué…Quieres?- apenas modula cada palabra.

Arthur se le acerca ocupándose en llevar el peso de su amigo tras quitárselo de las garras de la chica.

-¡Vamos! Bebiste demasiado. Hora de irnos.

-No- hace un berrinche como niño de cinco años- No. Tabata dice que va enseñarme algo interesante.

Arthur voltea los ojos, entiendo claramente el significado de aquellas palabras. No puede creer lo inocente que es además. La mujer lo ha engañado como a un niño.

- Si Gaius os viera ¿Que diría?

-No quiero ir. No quiero.

- ¡Hey!- reclama elevando la voz, quien dice ser Tabata.- Si no quiere no lo obligues. No es un niño.

-Ya veo. Y tú lo engañas como a uno.

-¡Es diferente!- Se defendió.- ¿Quién te crees?

Arthur le ignora

-¡Merlin!- vuelve a insistir, ya que no puede hacer alusión de su autoridad como príncipe y futuro rey de Camelot en un lugar donde atenta su seguridad.

-¡Basta los dos!- logra soltarse, trastabillando sus pasos, se siente tan mareado.- ¿Por qué el piso se mueve?

Arthur le fulmina con la mirada a la chica y al mismo tiempo a Merlín. Esto es solo obra de ella.

- ¡Oye! ¡IDIOTA!- le gritan en la cara, sosteniéndolo de las solapas, alzándolo un centímetro del suelo. Merlín no parece importarle, tras haber tumbado la jarra de la mesa, por culpa de su torpeza.

_Continuará._

_N/A: Este Fic no ha sido Beteado. Disculpas si ven errores. Nadie me paga por escribirlo. Pero te agradecería un review, alegando alguna crítica, sugerencia, si te gusto, cualquier opinión es bien aceptada._

_La continuación será próximamente en dos semanas. ¡Gracias!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte I**

**Run**

Nunca antes había despertado así, no con un dolor palpitante en su cabeza y ese sabor agrio-nauseabundo en la boca. Exacerbándose al menor movimiento.

Suspira resignado.

Solo le resta quedarse inmóvil, hasta menguar su intoxicación alcohólica. _ Diablos_, nunca había bebido antes y en qué estuvo pensando en hacerlo ayer…hoy. No está muy seguro si sigue siendo ayer u hoy es ¿hoy?…Es Confuso.

― Demonios…― Ahoga su queja, al saber que sufre aversión hacia la luz. Irgue la cabeza, buscando el origen que irradia sobre su cara.

Eleva unos centímetros. Vale la pena. Porque muy cerca, bien, no tan cerca, no invade su espacio personal, lo cual es un alivio. Arthur, duerme acurrucado, con la cabeza sobre en sus manos.

Al igual que un niño.

Y busca la palabras correctas, se toma el tiempo para formarlas en su boca.

― ¿Arthur?...

―Arthur…

Nada. Ninguna reacción.

Son pocos los intentos de despertarle, en medio del silencio. Sin tener en cuenta que caería de nuevo al sueño.

Transcurre un tiempo.

Mientras todo a su alrededor comienza a moverse y desperezarse. Arthur está de pie, enfundando su espada y ciñéndolo a su cintura, con vista al lineal bulto del suelo. Toma el odre para bañar sobre el rostro de su sirviente.

Pero tiene una mejor idea.

Apunto de patear el costado derecho. Le frena el sonido de las hojas, quebrándose a través de pisadas. Muy diferentes a las de cualquier animal.

Merlín despierta de golpe, como si una fuerza invisible lo hiciera. Prevé sus palabras, pero antes de que lo hiciera la mano enguantada de Arthur cubre su boca.

Deben guardar silencio.

Aprovecha el tiempo y ver desde aquel ángulo, qué es lo que busca, pero el agarre contra su boca y cabeza, es firme y limitado.

Espera.

Escarba la tierra distraídamente, por culpa del dolor, lo que empeora es, que no puede llevar el aire a sus pulmones. La mano de Arthur cubre toda su cara.

Se remueve, un poco e insistentemente. Con sus talones friccionado el suelo.

Arthur puede pensar que Merlín, no es alguien muy quieto a dar.

Esta tan concentrado en ver sigilosamente a través del bosque, solo ha sido un ruido, solo uno. Pero aun así, no lo deja tranquilo.

Las manos de su siervo golpean su cara, dándole aviso de que no puede respirar.

Inmediatamente retira la mano y se aparta de él. Actuando, como si hubiera tocado algo asqueroso.

Merlín respira exageradamente por la boca, un irritable sonido para Arthur.

Logra la normalidad, deja de respirar ruidosamente y…Arthur está de pie, una vez más.

― ¿Alguien nos persigue? Verdad.

Arthur carraspea. No muy dispuesto a contestar. Y la pregunta se la roba el viento.

― ¿Dónde Estamos?

La segunda, agrava el enojo de Arthur.

Merlín, puede percibirlo, está molesto. Y ¿que hizo ayer? No lo recuerda. Desconoce la culpa, que recae sobre él.

Contarle como acabaron durmiendo en el bosque, ¿Y no? en una posada; gracias a su ineptitud. Eso sería pérdida de tiempo, para Arthur.

Y ver a Merlín ponerse de pie, fallando al primer intento, lo entretiene, pero eso no le quita el no querer hablarle.

― No me acuerdo de nada― resopla, llevándose las manos a su cabeza. Haciendo otro intento.

― Ni deberías ― Escucha decir, Arthur― Hiciste el ridículo en la Taberna ― Claramente decepcionado.

La verdad si se acuerda, pero hay lagunas sus recuerdos. Hay una chica guapa, una pelea, alguien arrogándolo contra el suelo y luego nada.

― ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? ―

Arthur no le da ni importancia a la pregunta. Toma sus cosas, obligando a Merlín en imitarle.

―Solo apresúrate. Llegaremos a Camelot, al atardecer.

Si lo que acaba de oír, responde indirectamente a su pregunta, entonces ¿estos bosques, no pertenecen a Camelot? Si no es así, habría otra razón para llegar tarde, claro los caballos. Registra el lugar y solo ve al de Arthur, ¿Qué ocurrió con el suyo? Y antes de que preguntara.

El relinchar de un segundo caballo responde su otra pregunta. Es un alivio, pero una decepción. Camelot en verdad está lejos.

Arthur decide dejarlo atrás. Lo cual no es buena señal, para Merlín.

Además que necesita saber ¿Qué ocurrió? Se supone que Arthur es quien queda inconsciente, mientras él, le salva su real trasero.

Así que, simplemente ambos caminan tomando las riendas de sus caballos.

Dejarlo atrás sin dirigirle una palabra, no es apropiado. Puede escuchar cómo se reclama a sí mismo, y bregara con su animal.

Esta tan molesto con Merlín, decepcionado, quiere gritarle, golpearle…se estremece por lo último, pero tiene tantas ganas de golpearlo. Hacerle entender a golpes…

― ¡Arthur!―

Merlín, no debió gritar su nombre de esa forma. No, si el peligro estaba al frente, en la ladera del camino. Y él, volteando a su dirección.

Son solo dos saetas cayendo muy cerca de sus últimas huellas.

•.•.•.•

Corren por sus vidas, cruzando el bosque, zigzagueando el camino como una estrategia de huida.

Esquivar las saetas de este modo, es riesgo, aun con imperiosas demandas de oxigeno, para sus pulmones.

Dejan todo atrás. Atropellan todo a su paso, hiedras, zarzas, raíces. El peor obstáculo son los charcos de agua, una mezcla de lodo y hojas.

Merlín se demora por culpa de aquello, no consigue alcanzar el ritmo que va Arthur.

La secuencia de diez segundos, que acaba resbalándose, es la pérdida de equilibrio, llevar su cuerpo delante, con las manos listas para amortiguar la caída, segundado por sus rodillas, llevándose la peor parte. El dolor bloquea su cerebro, le quita el aliento, y le toma tiempo para retomar la marcha.

Muy a diferencia de Arthur, quien se halla unas diez yardas, delante e ileso. Debe atribuirle a la adrenalina.

El terreno tiene muchos relieves, demasiado irregulares, subidas, bajadas, algunas escalonadas, difícil de cruzarlas.

Es un reto para su contextura física, no está hecho para correr. Necesita detenerse.

―_Esto, no va a gustarle._ ― Se reprende, solo porque Arthur le exigió que se apresure.

Cansado, labios resecos, con la ropa empapada de sudor, gotas deslizándose por su frente, acumulándose en el relieve ciliar y goteando delante de sus ojos. Necesita descansar. Solo un poco. Una simple parada.

Al levantarse, deseo contar con la ayuda de Arthur. Es posible que este lejos, sin saber de su grandiosa caída.

Merlín borra las gotas de sudor su frente, se relame los labios, despega sus ropas del cuerpo.

No va alcanzarlo, si pretende correr a estas alturas.

Su cuerpo requiere agua y descanso. Algo que no puede suplirlas ahora mismo. Solo puede conformarse con apoyarse en cada árbol. Escudándose en cada tronco.

De momento, solo escucha como caen las saetas cortando el viento. Una se hunde en la tierra tan cerca, lo suficiente para asustarlo.

Obligándolo, a despegar su cuerpo del árbol.

Olvida que para seguir adelante, seguir con zigzaguear el camino, como Arthur le indico. Pero las flechas y la repentina lluvia de saetas lo desconcentra.

Otra flecha pasa invisiblemente cerca y sin notarlo, rasga finamente parte su ropa, lacerando la piel de su brazo.

La razón para volver a correr, es aquella flecha. Respira llenando al máximo sus pulmones, atesorando la vista al suelo, mientras sus músculos se desgarran.

Regresa su vista al frente, con intención de verle, pero Arthur ya no está y la sensación de miedo lo invade de inmediato.

Mira lado a lado, no puede creer que esté sucediendo, Arthur parece haber desaparecido delante de sus propias narices. Entra en pánico, lo busca insistente, importándole poco que detrás de él, los arqueros están dispuestos a herirlo. Lo sabe, detenerse solo hace que se convierta en un blanco fácil para ellos.

Da un giro alrededor pretendiendo ubicarse, ¿tal vez no es el camino correcto? Algo no anda bien, siente vértigo, tiene la impresión de que el suelo no es estable, incitándolo a caer de rodillas.

La desorientación juega con su mente, sin tener la idea de dónde vino. A dónde va.

Olvida como respirar. Olvida todo…

― ¡Merlín! ―

― ¡Merlin! ―

"_¿Quién es?" _

―¡MERLIN! –

Se oye lejano, pero cada vez es más intenso "¿_Quién es?" _

Es la única respuesta mental.

Merlín retrocede por instinto, a centímetros de aquella flecha.

A un lado, su campo de visión capta una enorme sombra acercándose velozmente. No reacciona, ni al tiempo de ser derribado con una fuerza descomunal contra el suelo.

Difícil encararlo de frente, no puede levantarse y apartarse. Lo sujeta con brusquedad de los hombros, empujándolo, trasladándolo contra su voluntad cerca de los arbustos. Se repite mentalmente _"No es bueno" "Esto no es bueno"_ sacudiéndose bajo esos brazos. Patalea, se resiste, busca formas para salir, pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente.

Es enorme, como Arthur…

Hace el intento, pero por forcejear salvajemente, su cabeza da contra un troco, comprime sus ojos, mitigando el dolor, minutos después parpadea hasta alcanzar la visibilidad.

Al abrirlos, esboza una sonrisa, su vista da con el rostro de Arthur, a un palmo cerca del suyo.

Arthur tiene la mirada sobre la copa de los arboles, esperando ver de donde provienen las flechas-― ¡No te muevas!― Le ordena, conservando la mirada a las alturas.

Como no hacerlo, tras notar que no ha caído en bueno términos.

― ¡Arthur! ―

Pero esta tan agradecido de no haberle perdido. Y tal parece que ha cesado la lluvia de saetas.

Arthur lo mira con aprensión.

―Merlín ¡Idiota! ― le dice en cara, aun tomándole de los brazos, infringiendo presión en ellos, con tal de que sienta dolor y borre es estúpida sonrisa. – ¿Porque te detuviste?

―No os veía, y creí que estabas en problemas.

―Eres…. ¡Un imbécil!. ― Grita, pero él no pone atención, Merlin no esta tan concentrado, más que en otra cosa. Su espalda, esta presionada contra el suelo y ramas del arbusto. Duele, es incomodo.

Merlín trata de acomodarse para lograr sentarse. No es muy decente, intentándolo.

―Lo lamento. ―contesta huyendo se su mirada.

Su disculpa no es bien recibida, Arthur no le quita los ojos de encima, porque no tiene idea que acaba de salvarle la vida.

―Guárdate tus lamentos. Esa flecha estuvo cerca. ― Merlín abre la boca para decir algo pero la cierra, solo ha comprendido que Arthur lo empujo para quitarlo del camino, fuera de la dirección de esa flecha.

No sabe que decirle.

Las flechas importunan, lloviendo otra vez.

Merlín masajea la zona de su cabeza con la mano libre, mientras que con la otra apoya para no caer más y porque Arthur perdería el equilibrio. De lo contrario cargaría el peso sobre su cuerpo...

Ya son suficientes las mallugaduras por el momento.

―Si salgo corriendo podríamos despistarlos…

― ¡Con eso no solucionas!

―Podría funcionar…

― ¡Eres mi, responsabilidad!

Punza reconocerlo, pero no hay forma de que entienda. Merlín nunca escucha.

― ¿Y ahora porque me regañas?- pregunta como si no vislumbrara, lo que Arthur intenta decirle. No lo demuestra, si ser su responsabilidad implica, el ser su siervo ó solo por ser el pupilo de Gaius.

•.•.•.•

Permanecen escondidos detrás del arbusto, desde aquel momento que Arthur encontró a Merlín totalmente perdido.

Arthur lo mira con severidad, porque no entiende lo que significa para él, correr el peligro. Y la única prueba para demostrarlo es la fecha que tomo. Es delgada, muy diferente a las que acostumbran a ver.

― ¿La ves? Contienen veneno―Le entrega contra su pecho. Merlín empalideció al oírle, había ignorado aquella posibilidad. Gaius le había hablado de ellas, existen sustancias que permanecen impolutas en el filo de estas. Y su finalidad es bastante obvia.

Que aquel descuido le habría costado la vida, y que él se lo está haciendo saber.

―Ahora comprendes― Si Arthur no lo sacaba del camino, habría acabado mal para Merlín.

Esto molesta a Merlín.

Arthur, no tiene por qué seguir protegiéndolo, debería cuidarse por cuenta suya. Lo enfadada, molesta porque es una carga, aunque haya preferido ignorar esa palabra, Merlín es una carga, para las misiones, para la caza, y relativamente todo.

― Trata de no retrasarme.―dice con un tono frio.

Dándole de parte suya un golpe seco sobre su hombro derecho. Para sacarlo de su abstracción.

Estando de pie, es tarde para darse cuenta que queda detrás. Si sus piernas no le dolieran tanto, y su cuerpo no estuviera tan cansado, no estaría disminuyendo sus pasos.

No hay un plan, Arthur trata de demostrarle que puede improvisar, caminado sin dirección aparente, con tal de alejarse del peligro.

El bosque no es muy conocido por ambos, porque aun no dan con un refugio, el sol se ocultara en la próximas horas y esos hombres esperan para atacarlos de noche.

― ¡Rápido Merlín! Ellos tienen ventaja a distancia, solo espero que ese silencio sea…

―Que sus flechas se hayan terminado―.

La verdad es que no son predecibles las flechas. Arthur reacciona tomándolo del brazo, y emprende a correr. Pero Merlín, tropieza, a la primera, segunda, hasta que logra seguirle el paso.

Es humillante, verse una carga, cuando bien podría usar un poco de Magia, o Arthur no tendría esa desventaja flecha y espada.

―Schhhh!― Sisea tras el agarre en su brazo. Arthur está nervioso, Merlin no se atreve a decirle que le duele, solo va alterarlo.

El agarre de su brazo se suelta, Arthur ha notado que puede correr por su cuenta, pero aquella distancia que los separa, vuelve a repetirse. Que le está pasando ¿Su cerebro esta lerdo hoy?

Quizás deba aprovechar esa distancia, solo necesita alejarse un poco del príncipe para tener la oportunidad de decir un hechizo.

Mientras corren, los arboles comienzan a escasear, se están acercando al claro del bosque, y una vez allí Arthur y él, serian un blanco fácil. No quiere pensarlo dos veces, se detiene para ver a través de su magia, la ubicación de cada arquero.

Dos vienen del lado derecho, uno avanza del izquierdo, tres están en las ramas de los arboles más grandes. Uno debe eliminar cualquier punto. Se posiciona a una distancia prudente. Murmura un hechizo y la ramas que sostiene a esos hombres se rompe, la caída los aturde.

Es sorprendentemente rápido y certero. No se detiene a contemplar su buen trabajo, retoma su camino por donde vino, apresura sus pasos pasando tres arboles continuos, pero el ruido de hojas secas quebrajándose de lado a lado lo desconcentra, es un buen momento para correr, quizás Arthur lo ha vuelto a abandonar, y no quiere mirar.

Una vez más alarga sus piernas para saltar en el aire y correr como cervatillo, un reflejo inesperado de luz le da directo a los ojos, cejándolo de inmediato.

Tropieza cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

Retrocede para alejarse de aquella luz, cubre su rostro con sus brazos, hasta que su espalda choca contra un árbol. Siente un aroma extraño en el aire, que lo atonta. Sabe que ha quedado vulnerable cuando un brazo fuerte lo estrangula por detrás y algo acribilla su costado izquierdo.

― ¡Quédate quieto! ― le ordena una voz gruesa en su oreja izquierda.

El frio recorre su espina dorsal, el miedo reaparece más de lo que ya había sentido, es intenso y una idea cruza por su mente, el haber siquiera revelado su magia ante uno de esos hombres.

•.•.•.•

Nada salió como lo planeado. Nunca creyó que una salida tan simple acabaría como algo complejo. No tiene idea que los afrentan. Defenderse contra hombres con sus arcos, es difícil.

Tal vez , solo quieran hacerles entender que no son bienvenidos.

Pero perdió su caballo, suministros, y provisiones. Quizás el destino no se cansa de ponerle a prueba, siempre tienen que acabar o iniciar el día, con este tipo de inconvenientes, cuando deciden salir de Camelot.

Su siervo solo tiene su bolsa, ojala fuera mágica para reaparecer algún alimento sólido. O Una daga, eso sería útil, podría cazar algún animal pequeño.

Si contara con uno de sus caballeros… no debió enviarlos devuelta a Camelot, solo para poder tener un tiempo a solas.

Escogió un mal momento. Se siente frustrado. Esta por pasar su mano por su cara, cuando nota la humedad y llama la atención el color.

Esta seguro que no es suya, solo podría ser de…Merlin, hace momentos atrás le tomo del brazo.

Merlin está herido.

Hace un alto, con la intención de voltearse y encontrar a su siervo. Debió ser al empujarle, alguna de la espinas de ese arbusto lo hirió. Si Merlín esta herido…eso significa, por que se retraso esta vez.

Y vislumbra en el horizonte sombras que interrumpe la línea de sus pensamientos. Esta seguro que son aquellos hombres.

Pero las señales no son claras, demoran en resurgir. Alerta sus sentidos, cambiando su perspectiva. Toma del suelo, la primera rama gruesa para blandirla como espada. Se prepara para atacar, esperando en aquella dirección. El ruido se traslada, removiendo a los alrededores, no distingue de donde proviene ahora, gira con cautela lado a lado, el ruido cesa, justo para reaparecer por detrás.

Merlín emerge posteriormente de aquel árbol, cabizbajo, estremecido y temblando sobe su sitio.

― ¡Merlín! ― Está aliviado de verle, pero el susodicho no tiene la voluntad de siquiera mirarle.― Solo eres tú…― esto hace que observe atentamente sus ojos. Aquellos ojos azules se ven más cristalinos, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

Esto le preocupa. De hecho es raro….

― ¿Que os sucede ahora? ―replica autoritario. Merlín mueve la cabeza, negándose a sí mismo, ni siquiera se aparta de aquel árbol. Arthur está harto. Al primer paso para acercársele, lo ve caer de golpe, ni siquiera le da tiempo de reaccionar.

Merlín yace contra el suelo, el príncipe fija su inquietud, precisamente cuando cree que algo anda mal con su siervo, un enorme hombre surge del mismo árbol. Arrebatándolo de los cabellos con brusquedad para levantarlo, dado que lleva la cabeza de Merlín atrás, mostrando la nívea piel de su cuello.

―Intentas algo― ordena con voz imperturbable―y tu amigo perece aquí mismo― el hombre empuña la daga cerca de la yugular de Merlín y con la otra contorsionado la muñeca izquierda.

El príncipe se queda inmóvil.

Su siervo de rodillas, al pie de aquel hombre. Recuerda que debe mantener la cabeza fría. Piensa en una estrategia, es solo un hombre, es enorme, y tiene una daga. Es fácil, un oponente digno.

Pero no cuenta con un plan. Deja caer la rama de sus manos y las levanta en señal de paz.

Merlín mantiene los ojos cerrados, muestra de claro temor, tragando en seco, conteniendo el dolor, puede ver, como sus hombros se elevan y su pecho se expande y contrae en cada respiración profunda. Es Miedo.

―Te daré oro. Solo suéltalo― Exigió, sin pensarlo dos veces. Nunca lo vio en esa situación, lo helaba completamente de verle tan vulnerable.

― ¿Crees que puedes burlarte de mí? No soy un simple ladrón. Príncipe Arthur. ―soltó con odio. Tirando más de los cabellos, presiono más su muñeca para que gritara de dolor. Pero el sirviente se negaba a darle el gusto.

El único efecto que lograba era enfurecer al príncipe.

Arthur no esperaba verse revelado. Aquel hombre sabía con seguridad, de quien era.

― ¿Si es a mí, a quien buscas? Déjalo libre, el es solo un sirviente― hace otro intento.

Su sirviente no ha dicho ninguna palabra. Merlín parece haber ciado en un estado catatónico. Y Arthur ya no lo soporta.

―Merlin― necesita atraer su atención. Tiene un plan…

Pero aparecen dos hombres, del mismo porte de aquel hombre que sostiene a Merlín.

― ¡Exijo, que lo sueltes!― bramo furioso, al ver los demás acercándose.

― ¡Y privarme de la diversión! ― le recalca divertido al ver a sus secuaces rodeándolo al príncipe.

Contiene su rabia formando unos puños con ambas manos. Arthur no puede salvarle ahora, y al ser tomado por ambos brazos, se resiste.

― ¡SUELTALE! ¡ÉL, NO LES HA HECHO NADA!- les grita desesperado por ver a Merlín lejos de aquel hombre.

― ¡Hm! ― es ignorado por el bandido― Dadme mi espada. ― Les ordena. Arthur arroja su cuerpo hacia adelante, con tanta fuerza para ser liberado. Lo golpean haciendo que caiga de rodillas.

No pierde de vista como uno de ellos, saca a relucir la espada, lanzándolo por los aires, para ser atrapada tan cerca del sirviente.

Sin imaginarse que con ella golpearían la nuca, llevando a la inconsciencia.

― ¡No! ¡Merlin!

Arthur grita su nombre, cayendo como peso muerto y cree que van a dejarlo allí. Aparece un bandido para cargarlo y llevar al inerte cuerpo de su sirviente sobre el hombro.

―¡Merlin!

―Ocúpense del él― Los tres hombres se removieron para obedecerle, viendo alejarse juntamente con el otro que llevaba a Merlin.

Ahora era claro, aquel primer hombre en aparecer, no era más que nada, el líder de todos ellos. Tras relucir esto, recibe el golpe contra su nuca, aturdiéndolo, no puede evitar caer y cerrar sus ojos.

**Continuará.**

Primero, gracias por los review´s, fav´s y follow´s. Lamento errores. Este fic no está veteado. Y hare de este fic una actualización semanal. La verdad es que la próxima semana estaré en exámenes y no tengo planeado como marchara todo. Pero a un así acomodare un día para publicarlo.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, dudas, quejas, críticas, todo pero todo es bien recibido.


End file.
